OS Unstiteuf
by Cristalia20
Summary: Petit OS sur Unsterbliicher et NewTiteuf [Yaoi ]


Sébastien : Unsterbliicher  
Julien : NewTiteuf  
( Pour l'histoire, ils se sont jamais rencontrés IRL avant ! )

Il était là, devant moi. Le moment était arrivé... Il fallait que je lui dises, sinon je ne pourrais jamais savoir. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Depuis que nous avions commencé cette série ensemble, je m'étais beaucoup raproché de lui. Lors de nos appels Skype en facecam, je voyais le bleu océan de ces yeux se plisser lorsqu'ils riait. Ses dents complêtement blanches rayonnait lorsque ce son mélodieux sortait de sa bouche.

Mais maintenant c'était différent. Il était en face de moi. Nous étionsà l'hôtel pour la Polymanga, qui avait lieu le lendemain, et nous nous voyions pour la première fois. Nous avions préparé cet événement avec tant de conviction. Nous étions près à faire notre conférence.

Mais moi, j'étais prêt à faire autre chose. À lui avouer que je l'aimais. À faire le grand pas. À supprimer cet espace invisible entre nous. J'étais prêt à tout pour lui.

« Julien ? Ça va ? » Il me sortit de mes pensés.

Je lui souris, pour le rassurer. « Oui Sébastien, ne t'inquiète pas... » Il n'était pas convaincu. Cela ce voyait dans son visage. Dans son regard. J'avais appris à connaitre les expressions faciales de l'homme que j'aimais. Ce n'était pas très difficile de savoir les émotions qu'il ressentait, il faut se l'avouer.

Mais il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir. M'aime-t-il ? Je n'ai jamais trop osé approcher le sujet de l'amour, puisque je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop en parler. De temps en temps il me parlait des copines qu'il avait eu, ce qui me faisait toujours un pincement au coeur, mais il me disait toujours que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation.

Il savait que j'étais homosexuel et cela ne l'avait jamais déranger. Je lui avais déjà dit que parler du sujet ne me dérangeait pas, mais il n'abordait jamais vraiment le sujet, sauf pour déconner en vidéo. Je riais de ses blagues, sachant que c'était de l'humour, mais il ne parlait jamais de lui. Moi, mon orientation sexuelle était publiquement dévoilée, donc ça ne me faisait rien, mais lui... Personne n'était vraiment sur. Même lui n'avait pas l'air certain.

Il évitait le sujet lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion et lorsqu'il devait absolument répondre, il disait vite fait qu'il n'était pas en couple, mais qu'il avait déjà eu des copines, avant de changer rapidement de sujet.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'allais savoir. Avant le jour où nous serions devant plusieurs personnes sur scène, ensemble. Maintenant.

« En fait Seb... Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire... » Nous étions chacun sur notre lit. Mon compagnon de chambre était étendu sur le sien tandis que moi j'étais assis vers lui. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête après avoir entendu ma voix, ses yeux azurs croisèrent le marron des miens.

« Oui Ju' ? » Sa voix... Je l'aimais tellement... En fait, j'aimais tout de lui. C'est tout.

Je pris une grande inspiration. « En fait, j'avais prévu te le dire aujourd'hui, parce que je ne peux plus attendre. » Il leva un sourcil, ne voyant pas trop ou je voulais en venir, mais me fit signe de continuer. Je soupira un coup et me leva pour aller m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il se releva et s'assit prêt de moi. Son visage était à quelques décimètres du mieux. Je le regardais, pendant qu'il faisait de même. Sébastien ne savait pas trop où je voulais en venir, cela paraissait.

« En fait, je... » Je baissais la tête, mort de honte. Je n'étais pas capable de lui dire...

Contre toutes attentes, je sentis une main se poser sous mon menton pour relever ma tête basse. Il était là, en train de sourire. Un sourire charmeur qui me fit craquer.

Et puis là... Il m'embrassa. Un baiser doux, passionné et amoureux. Je lui rendit se qu'il m'avait offert et le sentit sourire sous mes lèvres. Une de ses mains était passé derrière ma nuque, tandis que une des miennes se baladais sur son bras. Notre main libre ne l'était plus. Elles étaient sellés ensemble.

Après quelques secondes d'amour, nous arrêtâmes, à bout de souffle. Nos fronts étaient collés l'un sur l'autre et nos lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres. Mes yeux étaient fermés Mon souffle était rauque et je sentais que le sien l'étais également. Mais mon corps bouillonnait. Il était rempli de joie et de désir.

Puis, je pris enfin mon courage. J'ouvris les yeux et remarqua que Sébastien avait déjà les siens d'ouverts. Un sourire était collé dans son visage. Je ne pu m'empêcher de faire de même. Je me lança enfin. « Seb... Je t'aime... »

Son sourire s'agrandit et je compris que c'est ce qu'il voulait entendre. « Moi aussi Julien... »

Puis nous nous replongeâmes dans un baiser. Mais cette fois, il y avait du désir. Nos lèves se mouvaient en synchronisation. J'avais envie de lui. Là, maintenant. Il était tout ce que je voulais.

Je le fis s'étendre sur son lit, embarquant sur lui. Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier et nos vêtements volèrent dans la pièce, s'étendant au sol. Je savais que cette nuit serait la plus belle de ma vie...


End file.
